


Mysterium - Strange Tales of the Unnatural and Horror

by Blind_Guardian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Guardian/pseuds/Blind_Guardian
Summary: A compilation of short stories inspired by many Horror/Terror genre tales and horror master writers. Do be a dear and give it a try if you may, or, if you dare.[Sooooo, I've been trying to find a place to publish my horror related tales for a loooooong time. I plan on have a real publication of it asap but first I need opinions as to what could and couldn't work on a real book. So please give it a try and call me over for any mispelling or gramatical mistakes for English is not my first language. Thank you so much for your time and help on this project, it means a lot to me as a newbie writter].





	1. Prologue - The Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I've been trying to find a place to publish my horror related tales for a loooooong time. I plan on have a real publication of it asap but first I need opinions as to what could and couldn't work on a real book. So please give it a try and call me over for any mispelling or gramatical mistakes for English is not my first language. 
> 
> Do call me over for any ideas as to what could be the nex tale but please, remember this is not supposed to have any realtion on real stories or fandoms, it is an original work but I may write about certain topics. If you may tell your friends about it I would love it as well.
> 
> Thank you so much for your time and help on this project, it means a lot to me as a newbie writter.

"In a room there's a machine, and I dare say those who touches or dare operates it suffers strange happenings. Disappearances, wounds, madness, death; who knows what will happen. 

I've heard some calling it The Killswitch, and yet it is a simple black box with no apparent harm. So why are so many supernatural stories about it? I'm ought to imply it is merely folklore, yet many have claimed to see those who dared look into it fall I'll into madness. 

Have I seen it? Yes, I'm close enough to touch it, although I'm here for another purpose, one you may not enjoy. You may even consider this my last day at work. 

For those brave enough to seek for the machine it is in a storage room, just open the door and look for the box in the far end. If you manage to read this note, I'm afraid you have already succumbed to it's inhumane power. 

If that's the case, I beg you, find me, free me of my confinement, or rather, kill me. "


	2. Requiem for Allan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a piece for one of the greatest masters of Gothic horror and my personal favourite, Edgar Allan Poe. I hope you like it.

In the dark of night here I was,   
Yet another odd dream of mine  
Alas this night was one of a kind. 

In the dark of night here I was,  
Numb body and eyes wide open  
A man walks in with a large barrel  
Too many for two men as greed   
Takes ones head  
Concrete and red tiles fill my nostrils  
As I am locked inside a wall   
Forever to be lost in my drunk self  
As the man yells in mockery and laughter. 

In the dark of night here I was,  
The woman I loved lost in madness  
A black cat walks around the house   
Making my skin crawl in terror  
Somehow I believe to see her again  
A ghostly form of what was my love  
A name came to mind, too fresh  
And terrified all the same  
Yet the yellow eyes of the black cat stares

In the dark of night here I was,  
Stripped in a bloody table  
With none to save me  
From my gruesome destiny  
Wish I was indeed back to the pit  
Walking blindly as fingers runs in walls  
A faint hope of an escape  
That lead me to a slow and painfull death. 

In the dark of night here I was,  
The angry sounds of a ghostly battefield;   
Discoveries of a murder with no suspects;   
Houses of madness and the loud voices in my head;   
They scream, they plea, they made me mad  
And here I am, in the middle of the night;   
Sweat over my body as my own voice comes to life

I look around, this torment was more  
Than pure sleep paralysis  
As I slowly leave the matress  
A white sheet of paper over a book  
It calls to me with unnatural force  
My skin cold as ice and my heart stops   
A crow outside sings, it speaks to me  
I'm too afraid to move of breathe 

The cruel silhouette of a man walks in  
He is way too familiar to me  
His sad eyes makes me remember  
Times when horror was my soul  
My whole being stares at him  
The sweat and quick heartbeat  
The sheets down the wooden floor  
My breath fails me as I loose my mind  
Within those sad yet strong man's eyes

In the dark of night here I was,  
Praying for her  
Listening to crows  
Witnessing the supernatural  
Living in haunted houses  
Losing my mind  
Dying, screaming, running,   
And writing a Requiem for Allan.


End file.
